cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Shore
|slots = 1 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Eastern Shore is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Eastern Shore work diligently to produce Aluminum and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Eastern Shore to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Eastern Shore allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Eastern Shore believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Eastern Shore will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History America fell due to several reasons, some people claim it was over regulation, some say it was under, some even say it was neither. Modern historians say it is hard to pinpoint because of the many nations with differing history. But according to Eastern Shore, it was over regulation. But the point is America Fell and Eastern shore is one of the many nations taking up the once great super powers corpse. The land their nation lays on is claimed by numerous other micro-nations that spawned from America's fall, but these are of no concern of the more powerful Eastern Shore. They Formed in what was once called the Eastern Shore (Thus Their Name) and their first capital was named Murphy Hill, after their founder. They promptly moved it to a coastal city named Stonewall City (it's namesake is derived from a historic Hero, Thomas J "Stonewall" Jackson"). Their constitution is a modified version of the Confederate Constitution with a modified version of the American Bill Of Rights. They use the first confederate flag as their own due to the major influence the Fallen Nation Had on them. But unlike the confederacy the do not condone forcing work on anybody unless it is upon someone to serve their debt to society. Soon after the nations founding, they were bombarded with requests to join many alliances. They Finally decided to join a small alliance named the Fire Lake Alliance because the member nations shared similar ideals and had resources they did not. But they promptly left that alliance as it didn't live up to its expectations. Economy The new nation has an strong economy for it's size. The average daily income per person is $70.01 (after taxes it is $63.01 since taxes are $7.00). The Government spends $389.34 a day in upkeep, with a tax income around $882.00 (meaning a $492.66 daily surplus). The nation, being based out of what was America, uses the American Dollar. Military Most of the tax surplus is used on military and land expansion. The well funded military is normally ready to respond to any attack (DEFCON 4) as they are always on a Guarded threat level. For The most part, they will only attack once attacked. But in some cases they will use preemptive strikes if it is deemed justifiable. For example if an authoritarian or some other nation with a government deemed "hostile" begins growing to powerful they will attack for safety of themselves and their allies. And if their allies are attacked they will defend them because their allies falling would have a negative effect on them. So they don't go around looking for trouble. But will fight if they need to. The Military of Eastern Shore is made up of 4 branches. The first branch is the Army, the main ground forces. They have domain over ground forces like Infantry and Tanks. But at this point the Infantry Division is the only military active. At this point there are 90 soldiers but no Tanks. The second Branch is the Air force who have domain over any air forces like Aircraft, Nuclear Weapons and Cruise Missiles. But at this point there are no members of this branch. The Third Branch is The navy who has domain over any oceanic forces like Ships. At this point there are no members of this branch. The Fourth and Final Branch is the Secret Service who preform covert operations by using spies. The amount of members in this branch is classified. Foreign Policy Their stance on diplomacy is as long as the nation is willing to cooperate and work some kind of deal out, which they will only accept if it is beneficiary to them or both parties. If diplomacy isn't accepted in the first place or doesn't work then war will declared. If the deal is broken, then war will also be declared. If a nation is deemed a threat and they think Diplomacy won't work, a preemptive strike might be initiated. Government The government is divided into 3 Branches, each with a figure head. The first is the legislature, which makes the laws. The second is the Judicial, which interprets the laws. The Third is the executive branch, which executes the laws. Someone in the legislature proposes a law and then they vote on it. If it is approved. Next it goes to the Judicial, who decide if it is constitutional or not. Then it goes to the executive branch, and the cabinet votes on it. If they approve it is becomes a law. As it goes through each branch, the figure head signs it. It is officially a law once all of them have signed it. If the people decide they don't want the law anymore, they initiate a nationwide vote over the law. Since most people are descendants from Americans (or even were Americans Themselves) the consider The President the Ruler when in fact, he is just one among 3 figureheads. Their constitution is modeled after the Confederate constitution (which in turn is modeled after the American Constitution) with a version of the American Bill Of Rights.